Archive:R/any BHA PvE Ranger
This build is designed to pressure and cause heavy damage to enemy mobs through the use of Broad Head Arrow and Volley coupled with various other skills. Poison Tip Signet is used to apply a cover condition, while Distracting Shot, Savage Shot and Sloth Hunter's Shot are used to damage and shut-down an enemy caster. Attributes and Skills prof=Ran/any Expertise=12+1 Marksmanship=12+1+1 Wilderness=3+1VolleyHead ArrowShotShotHunter's ShotDefenseTip SignetSignet/build Equipment * Any armor can be used though Radiant is best. * A Silencing Bow of your choice, with either "Strength and Honor" or "I Have the Power" inscription. * Recurve Bows are prefered in general although other bow types can also be used. Usage * Ready Poison Tip Signet as a cover condition. * Use Broad Head Arrow on an enemy caster. Because of the increase in arc angle, it has an increased chance of being dodged by moving targets, so you may wish to close in on the target before using this skill. * Use Volley on clumped up mobs. * Interrupt your targets with Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. * Activate Whirling Defense when facing physical attackers. * Resurrect fallen party members with Resurrection Signet. Counters * Blocking stances. * On-hit hexes. * Blind. * Stance removal can leave you vulnerable to normal attacks. Variants Ranger * Throw Dirt to blind foes attacking you or your allies. * Antidote Signet can be used to remove Blind. * Troll Unguent for a means of self-heal. * Screaming Shot can act as a cover condition as well, while also applying -3 health regen. * Zojun's Shot and Point Blank Shot can be used as single target damage skills. Warrior * Take "Save Yourselves!" for a constant +100 AL boost to the entire party. * "Watch Yourself!" can charge out of one shot of Volley and slightly increase your party's AL without any cast time. This also synergises well with Soldier's Defense. Monk * Vigorous Spirit will return health to you for every creature hit which can be up to 4 per Volley. * Take Restful Breeze for health regeneration. * Judge's Insight to add Armor penetration to each arrow and typically defeat masses of the undead or others weak to holy damage. * Mending Touch to remove blindness or other conditions. * Rebirth is a useful skill to replace Resurrection Signet in PvE, as it allows you to resurrect players out of mobs after a wipe without accidentally aggroing the mob again, though the total energy loss effect limits it's use in mid-battle. Necromancer * Mark of Pain may cause scatter but can be very useful. * Barbs is similar to Mark of Pain. * Many Necromancer skills, such as orders, can benefit a Volleyer but usually they need to be cast by another party member that is dedicated to that role. Elementalist * Any Conjure skill with the appropriate bow string can add damage to each Volley. Mesmer * Epidemic can be used to transfer Daze from a single target to a whole mob. Ritualist * Splinter Weapon can be used for mass AoE damage. It's relatively short recharge time synergises well with Volley and with an appropriate level of Channeling Magic can do huge ammounts of damage to foes, regardless of AL. Due to it's great synergy with Volley, another party member can bring this spell and keep spamming it on the Ranger. * Nightmare Weapon can be useful for stealing health on up to 3 enemies hit per casting. Synergises well with Triple Shot if you want to focus damage on a single target. * Brutal Weapon can add damage to every arrow provided they aren't enchanted. This can be very tricky as many healers will enchant the entire group or those damaged and may ruin this weapon spell unintentionally. * Flesh of My Flesh and Death Pact Signet can replace Resurrection Signet as hard rez. Paragon * "Go for the Eyes!" coupled with Keen Arrow can prove a good source of damage. * "Find Their Weakness!" allows the ranger to apply deep wound. * Anthem of Envy can add some minor damage at the easy cost of adrenaline. * Bladeturn Refrain can be used to add defense to yourself or others and last a long time if using other chants or shouts allowing you to cover the party or at least multiple members. * Signet of Return is useful as repeatable resurrection skill, even without access to the Leadership attribute. Dervish * Heart of Holy Flame can be used to change your weapon damage type to holy damage. (do not use if you are working with an orders necromancer.) * Rending Touch can be used to remove vital enchantments relatively often. Keep in mind that it is a spell and cannot remove Spell Breaker, Shadow Form or Obsidian Flesh. Title Ranks * "I Am The Strongest!", from the Norn Title Track, can add 10...20 damage to each arrow. * Asuran Scan will greatly increas your damage on a single target, provided your rank is high enough. * Signet of Infection can be used to apply disease. Be wary of doing this when facing human foes as it can easily backfire and leave your allies diseased as well. R/any BHA PvE Ranger